Digimon 20
by Uyulala
Summary: Los niños elegidos deben de regresar al Digimundo ante la llegada de una nueva amenaza. Pero, al parecer, ahora el objetivo de ese ser es uno de los emblemas. Una antigua leyenda podría tener la clave de todo. ¿Y quién dice que el amor no podría llegar?
1. La Isla File en peligro

**Capítulo 1: La Isla File en peligro**

"_Que nadie perturbe el orden digital_

_o a los ocho pilares llegará el mal_

_Cuando el caos llegue tras su derrumbe_

_y con ello nuestro sostén tumbe_

_únicamente el primer emblema_

_solucionará este milenario problema_

_Pero si el mismo se llegase a perder_

_a los otros podría corromper_

_Protejan el centro y conserven el sentimiento,_

_sólo así aliviarán el tormento"_

Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en el rostro de la sombra que en ese momento leía el manuscrito antiguo. Sus ojos de un color rojo intenso brillaron por la emoción de lo que acababa de encontrar. Sus manos negras apresaron el escrito y con el mismo salió de la cueva que contenía dicho tesoro.

**---------- MIENTRAS TANTO -----------**

-¡Flama bebé!

-¡Fuego azul!

-¡Espiral mágico!

-¡Súper trueno!

-¡Burbuja de aire!

-¡Hiedra venenosa!

Los seis ataques dieron justo en el blanco de prueba de cada uno de los digimons de los niños elegidos. Los mismos sonrieron al ver la precisión que habían alcanzado luego de entrenar por varios meses desde que se separaron de sus amigos humanos, ahora tenían que estar preparados para defender el Mundo Digital en caso de ser necesario; en ese momento llegaron Gatomon y Gomamon, quienes habían estado en una aldea cercana, ayudando a los Koromons.

-Disculpen la tardanza, estábamos ocupados –mencionó Gomamon.

-No hay problema, sólo ensayamos nuestra puntería –respondió Agumon.

-De cualquier modo, debemos de fortalecernos, sin la luz de los Digivices, debemos de evolucionar por nuestros propios méritos –dijo Patamon.

-Lo único que me entristece es no ver a Sora –comentó Pyomon-, la extraño mucho.

-Y yo a Izzy…

-Yo también extraño a Kari…

-Yo a Tai…

-Extraño a Mimi…

-Yo a Joe…

-Quisiera ver a Matt…

-Tiene mucho que no veo a T.K.

Los digimons se entristecieron al recordar a sus camaradas, desde que la pelea había terminado, no se habían vuelto a ver, puesto que, sin aviso, la puerta que conectaba ambos mundos quedó cerrada, sin poder comunicarse entre sí. En ese justo momento, la tierra de la Isla File, que era el sitio en donde se encontraban, comenzó un terrible terremoto que provocó que la misma se abriera, creando inmensos abismos. Los ocho digimons elegidos se vieron separados por lo mismo, pronto el cielo se oscureció, impidiendo la luz del sol y logrando escucharse una maligna carcajada.

Ante los ojos de los digital monsters apareció una extraña silueta, misma que se mantenía flotando en el aire, cruzada de brazos. Miró a todas partes con aire de superioridad y con una voz de ultratumba sentenció:

-Reclamo al Digimundo como mío y con ello a todos los que lo habitan como mis sirvientes.

Extendió los brazos, de los cuales surgieron miles de murciélagos, que comenzaron a apresar a todos los digimons que encontraron. Los compañeros de los niños elegidos trataron de hacerle frente a los mismos y a ese extraño ser, sin éxito alguno; pronto, los ocho se encontraban fuera de combate y sumamente heridos en el pasto. La silueta negra se aproximó a ellos, pareciera ser que pronto serían presa de él, cuando una misteriosa luz les envolvió y, al instante, desaparecieron. Un murciélago se aproximó a esa entidad:

-Lo siento mucho, amo, parece ser que escaparon, pero no se preocupe, los atraparemos.

-No te preocupes –le respondió con una sonrisa-, todo va de acuerdo a mi plan. Ahora sólo falta esperar la llegada de los "niños elegidos".

-¿Cómo está tan seguro de que vendrán?

-Porque regresarán por el resto de los digimons…


	2. El llamado de los niños elegidos

_**Capítulo 2: El llamado de los Elegidos**_

-¿Es aquí? –preguntó un castaño mirando a la distancia.

-De eso estoy seguro –contestó Joe.

-Fue aquí donde hace ya unos años fuimos llamados al Digimundo –comentó con tristeza Sora.

-Todo parece tan lejano… –murmuró Matt.

-Ese día estaba nevando… –dijo Mimi mirando al cielo.

-Y a pesar de eso, estábamos en verano –continuó Izzy al mirar su digivice.

Así era, desde hace años que se habían conocido y ahora tomaban la decisión de volver a acampar como el día en que habían viajado al Digimundo por primera vez. Los seis niños, ahora ya adolescentes, suspiraron al recordar todo. Kary y T.K. llegaron en ese momento con Davis, Cody, Yoley y Ken, quienes habían insistido en acompañar a los primeros Elegidos en el campamento planeado. Justo cuando comenzaban a organizar el resto del día, una nieve tenue comenzó a descender del cielo, así que tuvieron que refugiarse como hace ya tanto tiempo. Cuando la nevada cesó, los 12 chicos miraron el paisaje.

–Esto es imposible, estamos en pleno verano, una nevada no es lógica –cuestionó Cody.

–¿Sabes? –le miró T.K. –el día en que conocí a Patamon también había nevado.

Cody le vio sonreír, mirando tranquilamente el horizonte. Dirigió su mirada al resto de los elegidos y ellos también tenían una melancolía en sus ojos. En ese momento, a la mitad del cielo, aparecieron unas extrañas luces de colores, causando el asombro de todos.

–Es… como la primera vez… –dijo sin habla Joe.

–Sólo que en esa ocasión, llegaron nuestros digivices –mencionó Tai mirando el suyo.

–¿Saben? Creo que ahora entiendo mejor esas luces… –comentó Izzy– Nosotros creímos ver la aurora boreal, pero en realidad siempre estuvimos viendo las luces de nuestros emblemas, o al menos esa es mi teoría.

–Me gusta pensarlo –sonrió Mimi.

–Son muy bonitas –finalizó Davis.

En ese instante, un resplandor dorado surgió del cielo, dispersándose en ocho rayos de luz que cayeron a los pies de los antiguos niños elegidos y ante sus ojos, en medio de la nieve, estaban sus digimons. Asombrados y preocupados los tomaron en brazos, sólo para confirmar que estaban heridos; como pudieron comprobar, la batalla fue dura, puesto que sus camaradas se encontraban en la etapa de Entrenamiento.

-¡Koromon! ¡¿Qué les ocurrió?!

El digimon abrió lentamente los ojos y contempló a su compañero, quien le miraba buscando una respuesta. Los demás estaban en una situación parecida; Koromon miró el cielo, cubierto de nubes grises y volvió a cerrar los ojos por el dolor.

-Fue… inesperado… un digimon nos atacó por sorpresa –dijo Pukamon, que estaba en los brazos de Joe- Tratamos de detenerlo, pero es demasiado fuerte para nosotros.

-¡Si tan sólo hubiéramos estado allí! –dijo molesto Matt.

-No podían saberlo… –trató de tranquilizarlos Tanemon, mientras Mimi le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tai… perdóname… no los pude proteger…

-Ko-Koromon… ¡tú no tienes la culpa!

-Pero debimos resistir más… -comentó con melancolía Tsunomon.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tsunomon, tú no tienes porqué lamentarte! –terminó Matt.

-Yo-Yokomon –murmuró tristemente Sora.

La luz de los digivices comenzó a iluminar a los digimons, quienes sanaron de sus heridas, sin digievolucionar. En ese momento una suave ráfaga de viento surgió, levantando algunos copos de nieve en una bella espiral, que se elevó por el cielo, mismo que ahora presentaba un espacio despejado, dejando ver un hermoso color azul. Los digital monsters comenzaron a elevarse, aunque sus compañeros aún le sostenían. Finalmente, no pudieron más y se les escaparon de las manos.

-¡¡¡KOROMON!!!

La voz de Tai, que estaba llena de todo el Valor que poseía, fue el detonante para que su digivice brillase de nuevo, cuya luz de color naranja hizo que Koromon digievolucionara a Agumon, aún a la mitad del cielo y la tierra. El castaño se sintió elevar del suelo, para seguir lentamente al resto de los digimons. Los demás le miraron e inmediatamente surgieron los colores correspondientes a Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe y Mimi, quienes vieron evolucionar a sus compañeros y les siguieron. En ese instante, Tai sintió cómo una mano le detenía.

-Her-hermano… -murmuró Kari, sosteniéndole.

-Descuida, Kari, todo estarás bien… -dijo suavemente.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué nuestros digivices no reaccionan?! –mencionó molesto T.K., mirando su D3.

La mano de Tai se fue resbalando lentamente de la de Kari, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos, notó cómo los demás ya estaban más arriba, junto con Salamon y Yokomon. Pareciera ser que algo había ocurrido porque los D3 de los chicos regresaron a su forma inicial, por lo que tanto Kari y T.K. pudieron acompañar a sus camaradas, quienes ya habían digievolucionado.

-¡¡¡KARI!!!

La voz de Davis resonó por unos instantes, mirando cómo los chicos eran tragados por algo parecido a una ola del mar. Aun sin comprender nada, continuó mirando al horizonte.

Mientras tanto, los ocho primeros elegidos se encontraron de nuevo en la Isla File, de la que muchos años atrás habían salido, dando paso a sus miles de aventuras. Para su sorpresa, el lugar parecía sin vida, debido a que no podían escuchar nada, sólo un silencio sepulcral. Caminaron esperando encontrar a alguien que les dijera dónde estaban los demás, pero a pesar de llevar más de 20 minutos a pie, no encontraron a ningún digimon.

-Tai… esto me está dando miedo –susurró Agumon.

-Todo va a estar bien –respondió el castaño-. Seguramente encontraremos a alguien que nos diga qué ha pasado.

A pesar de querer sonar seguro, él temía a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues no estaba seguro a qué se enfrentaban ahora. Se volteó para mirar a los demás, quienes lucían cansados, con el paso de los años se había vuelto más responsable y, por ello, comprendió que necesitaban descansar un poco. Con tranquilidad se sentó en el tronco caído de un árbol e indicó con la cabeza a los demás que tomaran asiento.

-Tai… tengo hambre –se quejó su camarada.

-Supongo que aún están débiles. No tenía idea de que volveríamos, así que no tengo nada de comida –el chico se registró los bolsillos, encontrando una barra de chocolate, misma que ofreció a Agumon.

-Pero… Tai… es lo único que tienes –habló, dudoso de aceptar.

-No importa, ahora lo más importante es que recuperen sus fuerzas –se metió en la plática Sora, quien sonrió y ofreció a Pyomon un sándwich, mismo que llevaba para el campamento.

Los demás comenzaron a sacar lo que tenían para compartirlo con el resto, así, pronto los digital monster saciaron su hambre. Gatomon miraba contrariada lo que pasaba, puesto que no importaba cuánto tiempo pasaba, seguía sin comprender del todo porqué les gustaba tanto esa comida.

Cuando se hubieron llenado, reanudaron la marcha, llegando hasta las orillas de un lago, al cual reconocieron como el sitio donde se enfrentaron a Sydramon. También allí no había rastro de vida, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado un instante. Mimi se acercó a la orilla, en sus ojos había mucha tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? –preguntó en voz alta.

Unas burbujas comenzaron a surgir de las aguas y la chica retrocedió asustada, los demás se aproximaron para ver qué ocurría. De pronto, de entre las aguas surgió algo parecido a una salamandra roja con rayas negras, quien miró confundida a los demás. Tai le miró sorprendido, ya que era el primer digimon que encontraban.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó.

-Mi nombre es Dronimon –contestó.

-¿Tú sabes dónde está el resto de los digimons? –preguntó Izzy.

-No –respondió con tristeza-. Mi familia y yo vivimos en el fondo de este lago y casi nunca salimos a la superficie, puesto que abajo tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para vivir, pero esta mañana salieron al escuchar unos gritos y "ellos" se los llevaron.

-¿Quiénes son "ellos"? –dijo Matt.

-Eran muchos murciélagos que estaban al mando de una enorme figura oscura, no sé si era un Digimon, porque no se parecía a nosotros. Yo tuve suerte, me quedé en el fondo del agua y por eso no me vieron. Justamente ahora estaba esperando que pasara el peligro para ir a buscarlos.

-¿A dónde se los llevaron? –inquirió Joe.

-Los escuché decir que los mantendrían cautivos en la montaña, pero no dijeron en dónde. Lo peor es que aseguraron capturarían a todos los Digimons de la Isla.

-¡No hay tiempo qué perder! ¡En marcha, chicos! –gritó Tai, empezando a caminar hacia las montañas y siendo seguido por el resto.

Mientras ellos se alejaban, una risa maligna escapaba de la salamandra, cuyos ojos brillaron de un color rojo escarlata y pronto, su figura cambió, mostrándose un pequeño murciélago que voló en dirección opuesta a ellos, sabiendo que todo iba de cuerdo al plan.

**o0o**

La noche cayó pronto sobre las cabezas de los chicos y sus compañeros, quienes se encontraban subiendo una empinada colina, como la temperatura comenzó a descender, optaron por buscar refugio dentro de una cueva cercana. Entraron con lentitud y se sentaron muy juntos, tratando de mantener el calor de sus cuerpos.

Las chicas se habían instalado hasta el fondo de la cueva, mientras que los chicos se quedaron cerca de la entrada para vigilar y evitar cualquier peligro. Sus camaradas habían llevado ramas y hojas, que Agumon ocupó para encender una fogata. Al calor del fuego, lentamente se fueron quedando dormidos. El único que parecía no poder dormir era Tai, quien se sentía molesto con la situación; ellos no se encontraban allí cuando sus amigos los necesitaban y ahora una nueva amenaza se volcaba sobre el Digimundo. Una voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos:

-Tai… ¿no puedes dormir?

El castaño se volteó a ver el origen del sonido y descubrió a Matt, quien tenía la misma preocupación pintada en el rostro. El muchacho se acercó a su amigo, para así hablar con más confianza, sin temor de despertar a los demás.

-No… -respondió mirando el suelo.

-¿Te preocupa lo que nos dijo Dronimon, verdad?

-Así es… y pienso que… si nosotros hubiéramos estado aquí…

-Pero no fue así y de nadie es la culpa.

-Lo sé.

Quedaron en silencio unos minutos, tratando de no interrumpir con palabras al otro, todo ese tiempo siendo amigos les había vuelto muy unidos y responsables, así que sabían ellos cuidarían del resto de los chicos. Finalmente, Tai miró el cielo estrellado y preguntó al rubio.

-Me enteré que ya eres novio de Sora, ¿es cierto?

-Sí. Llevamos saliendo un mes.

-Me alegro por ustedes, hacen una bonita pareja.

-Tai… quisiera hacerte una pregunta…

-Dime…

-Es verdad que… ¿a ti también te gusta Sora?

El castaño le miró sorprendido por la pregunta tan repentina, pero su amigo le miraba serio, dándole a entender que no se trataba de una broma.

-Por supuesto que no… ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-Es sólo que… ustedes siempre fueron muy unidos.

-Es mi mejor amiga, sólo eso.

-De acuerdo, te creo. Buenas noches, Tai.

-Buenas noches, Matt.

Aún después de que el rubio se había dormido, Tai continuó en la misma posición, sin poder moverse. Le había mentido a su mejor amigo, la verdad es que meses atrás se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de la pelirroja, quien siempre había estado a su lado desde que eran pequeños, pero sabía que la misma sentía algo por Matt, así que había decidido no meterse entre ellos. Suspiró cansado, tratando de conciliar el sueño, esperando que la luz de un nuevo día le despertase.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que el resto ya se había levantado, recorriendo los alrededores para encontrar algo para comer. Los únicos que aún permanecían en la cueva eran él y Mimi, quien trataba de hacer una nueva fogata para cocinar lo que encontraran. Tai se levantó y dirigió a donde la chica, quien charlaba con Palmon.

-Mimi, ¿crees que encuentren algo de comer?

-No lo sé, Palmon, la vez pasada encontramos un refrigerador con huevos adentro, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Sí! –dijo mientras sonreía.

-Tal vez en esta ocasión encuentren algo, ¡espero que hallen un poco de mayonesa! –mencionó con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Dudo mucho que lo hagan –contestó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Tai… ya despertaste, los chicos consideraron correcto dejarte dormir otro rato. Agumon fue con ellos para buscar algo de comer ¿nos ayudas a preparar una fogata?

-Claro.

-Ya no queda leña –aclaró Palmon.

-No importa, iremos por más al bosque.

-Pero… ¡y si nos sale algún Digimon!

-Ya vimos ayer que no queda ninguno –mencionó molesto el castaño apretando los puños.

-Tienes razón –contestó triste.

-Además, yo iré con ustedes ¡no se preocupen!

-¡Gracias, Palmon!

Los tres se internaron el bosque de la montaña, buscando madera para poder encender el fuego, apenas alejándose de la cueva. Llevaban ya unos minutos caminando cuando vieron ocho hermosas luces surgir de la tierra en dirección al cielo.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la chica.

-Ha comenzado.

-¿A qué te refieres, Palmon?

-Hay una antigua profecía en el Digimundo y me temo que se está cumpliendo. "Llegará el día en que los pilares caigan".

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó Tai.

-"El Digimundo se asienta en ocho pilares, compuestos de los emblemas..." –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.


	3. Aparece un aliado

**Capítulo 3: Aparece un aliado**

Cuando el resto de los chicos regresaron, ya Tai y Mimi tenían el fuego listo. Sin embargo, junto a ellos y Palmon estaba una extraña figura. No se trataba de un Digimon y tampoco de un humano. Era una imagen transparente que se asemejaba a un Flamedramon, sólo que parecía tener una armadura que despedía destellos plateados, en contraste con una piel aguamarina.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Quién o qué eres tú? –preguntó desconfiado Matt al acercarse.

El extraño ser hizo una reverencia, tocando tierra con su rodilla izquierda. Después de ello se levantó y, mirando a los demás, contestó:

-Mi nombre aún no puedo decírselos, pero estoy aquí para ayudarles.

-¿Ayudarnos? –interrogó Sora.

-El enemigo al que se enfrentan ahora no es como los anteriores –respondió.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Joe.

-Porque yo estuve allí cuando él se creó. Deben de creerme; ese ser se hace llamar Unimon y desea apoderarse del Mundo Digital para que los Pilares se hagan presentes –les explicó.

-¿Para qué querría eso? –preguntó Agumon.

-El Digimundo no es como el de los humanos. Hace mucho tiempo el Digimundo estaba sumido en tinieblas, así que se reunieron los Digimons más poderosos y, juntando su poder, se transformaron en un Pilar cada uno, un Pilar que sostendría al Digimundo y lo llevaría a una nueva Era. Pero ellos solos no podrían con todo ese poder, así que decidieron llamar al Primer Niño elegido y darle un compañero.

-Es la Antigua Leyenda, ¿por qué nos la cuentas? –preguntó Gatomon.

-Porque ese ser tienen un solo propósito. Si los Pilares desaparecieran, nuestro Mundo se volvería a sumir en las tinieblas y la Puerta que lo conecta con el de los humanos quedaría cerrada. Lo que él en verdad desea es que los Humanos no vuelvan –explicó, mirándoles fijamente.

-¿Por qué? –interrogó Piyomon, aferrándose a Sora.

-Porque… él no soporta la unión que existe entre Digimons y humanos. Entiendan que si están aquí en este momento es para librarse de ustedes, ¡es una trampa!

-¿Cómo no sabemos que eres tú quien nos engaña? –cuestionó Izzy.

-No tendría porqué. Unimon permitió que los Niños Elegidos llegasen para que sus emblemas se hicieran presentes. Cada emblema de ustedes representa a un Pilar, si logra destruir su amistad, destruirá los Pilares, ¡entiendan que lo que digo es cierto! ¡Deben irse! –trató de convencerles.

-Aún si lo que dices es verdad, no podemos dejar a nuestros amigos –explicó Tai-. No podemos darles la espalda, necesitan de nosotros.

-Nunca dije que los abandonaran. Lo que quise decir es que deben de irse de la Isla File. Escuchen: para poder derrotar a Unimon deben de encontrar las 8 Gemas, únicamente con ellas podrán darle más poder a su Digimon.

-¿Y dónde están esas gemas? –indagó Matt.

-No lo sé… nadie en el Digimundo lo sabe. Los Antiguos las escondieron para protegerlas, pero cuenta la Leyenda que reaccionaran con el verdadero Emblema. Escuchen: no se trata de una joya en sí, cada una de ellas puede ser una simple hoja o roca, pero cuando sea bañada con la luz del Emblema mostrará su verdadera forma.

-Esto parece más difícil de lo que pensé –se quejó Tai.

-Pero no imposible, ¡podemos hacerlo! –expresó T.K.

-¡Por supuesto! –sonrió Kari, mirándole.

-¿Ustedes dos…. son pareja? –preguntó el ser.

-N-No… –tartamudearon sonrojados al mismo tiempo.

-Por un momento logré sentir una fuerte unión –expresó-. Si esa conexión existe dentro de su grupo, Unimon no podrá dañarlos. Deben de confiar en los demás y apoyarse todo el tiempo.

-Por ello no hay problema, ¡nosotros somos grandes amigos! –dijeron simultáneamente Tai y Matt.

-Me alegro.

Apenas dijo estas palabras, cuando el ser se manifestó completamente. Ahora podían notarse todos sus contornos: era parecido a un Flamedramon, pero usaba una armadura de caballero en tono plateado en algunas partes de su cuerpo, como las manos, pecho y cara, mostrando sólo sus ojos. Era un poco más alto que Tai, casi de la estatura de Joe.

-¿Eres un Digimon? –interrogó Izzy.

-Lo fui… –murmuró enigmáticamente, mirando al horizonte.

-¡Eres Knightmon! –gritaron al unísono los Digimons- ¡Tú fuiste el primer compañero de un humano!

-Eso fue hace mucho –explicó, mirando el suelo.

-Creímos que… habías muerto –comenzó Patamon.

-Desapareciste luego de la Primara Batalla –continuó Gatomon.

-Las circunstancias se dieron así –mencionó, dirigiéndoles la mirada.

-¡Será un honor pelear a tu lado! –dijo Agumon, contemplándole- Quizás podrías enseñarme algunos movimientos.

-Lo siento mucho, pero… yo no he venido a pelear –explicó-. A pesar de que me vean ante ustedes, no tengo un cuerpo, esto es sólo temporal. Si la unión entre ustedes y sus compañeros humanos es fuerte, podré manifestarme. Pero… si se llegase a romper, yo desapareceré.

-¡Eso no ocurrirá! –aclaró Matt- Nosotros somos muy buenos amigos, tú no desaparecerás, Knightmon.

-Gracias… De cualquier manera, estoy aquí sólo como su guía. Mi batalla fue hace mucho tiempo, ésta es la suya y deben de pelearla por ustedes mismos. Sólo puedo aconsejarles, lo siento –mencionó suavemente, bajando la vista.

-No te preocupes, ¿a dónde debemos de dirigirnos? –inquirió Gomamon.

-Si mi teoría es correcta, la primera gema se encuentra en la Isla File. Es la Gema de la Luz.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó Gatomon, segura- Al parecer seremos las primeras, Kari.

-¡Sí! –asintió alegre.

-Podremos acompañarles, pero la Gema sólo es de ustedes. Si las dos son unidas podrán dar con ella, sólo en sus manos brillará. Pero tengan cuidado, si su amistad se rompiera… la Gema y el Pilar se corromperían –explicó.

-¡De acuerdo! –contestaron al unísono.

-¿Cómo sabremos a dónde ir? –miró confundido Tentomon.

-La luz de los Emblemas nos guiará.

-Ése es el problema… nosotros usamos los emblemas en otra batalla: ya no existen –aclaró Izzy.

-Entonces sólo nos resta esperar que su Digivice reaccione cuando le hallemos.

-Pero…

Una explosión a sus espaldas les tomó desprevenidos. Los Digimons voltearon al sitio del cual provenía, el cual era la Aldea de los Koromons. Los chicos asintieron y hacia allá se dirigieron, esperando poder resolver ese misterio y hallar al resto de los Digital Monsters. Sin embargo, al llegar allí sólo encontraron a unos pequeños murciélagos, que destrozaban lo que quedaba de la Aldea, aunque más bien parecían estar jugando.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo? –cuestionó Tai.

-¡Los niños! ¡Los niños! ¡Los Elegidos! ¡Ya llegaron! –exclamaron a una voz, comenzando a danzar en el aire.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –interrogó Izzy.

-¿Quiénes somos? ¿Quiénes somos? ¡Nos han preguntado por nosotros! ¡Sí! ¡Nos han preguntado nuestro nombre! ¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Yo? ¡Pues yo soy tú! ¡Yo soy tú! ¡Yo soy tú! –cantaron a coro, saludándose entre sí.

-¿Qué ocurre con esos Digimons? –preguntó Matt, con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Es muy tarde… no llegamos a tiempo… –murmuró Knightmon, viéndoles.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le volteó a ver Joe.

-Los Digimons que están ante ustedes son… son…

-Koromons –completó la frase una voz detrás de ellos.

Al girarse descubrieron a otro murciélago, aunque de mayor tamaño que los demás. En el centro de su frente se notaba la figura de un rayo rojo. Los chicos le miraron molestos, mientras que los Digimons se colocaban en posición de ataque. Si embargo, él sólo sonrió de medio lado, seguro de sí mismo.

-Mi nombre es Tabmon y mi Amo es Unimon, él me pidió que les diera un mensaje: _no opongan resistencia, ya no pueden hacer nada, los Digimons son nuestros_ –explicó.

-¡Ustedes! ¿Qué les hicieron? –le miró colérico Tai.

-Simplemente les dimos más… poder –continuó, siendo rodeado por los otros-. No se preocupen, sus Digimons correrán el mismo destino y podrán hacerles compañía.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Agumon: ataca!

-¡Flama…!

Antes de poder realizar el ataque, los pequeños murciélagos protegieron a Tabmon con su cuerpo, así que, si ellos atacaban, los que saldrían heridos serían los "Koromons". Los chicos maldijeron por lo bajo. El murciélago sólo se rió al ver su impotencia. Sin embargo, su risa fue opacada al ver a Knightmon con ellos.

-¡Knightmon!

-Tabmon…

-¡Cómo puede ser cierto! ¡Tú desapareciste hace Mil Eras! –exclamó sorprendido, mas luego se repuso- Ya veo… así que… no tienes cuerpo, no puedes pelear por ellos, ¿no es así?

-Pero puedo guiarles –contraatacó.

-Palabras… palabras… eso en Batalla no ayuda. Esto cambia mis planes; escuchen, chicos: si quieren hacer las cosas más sencillas, entreguen a Knightmon.

-No –contestó Kari.

-Entonces, será una pelea divertida –sonrió de medio lado.

La tierra se abrió, saliendo de la misma un Ogremon de color negro, pero no tenía pupila alguna, parecía estar siendo controlado. El Digimon se lanzó atacar a Gomamon, quien evolucionó de inmediato a Ikkakumon por orden de Joe.

-Espero que se diviertan con su antiguo amigo –mencionó con burla antes de desaparecer en una luz roja, junto con los murciélagos pequeños.

Tabmon reapareció en una cueva a miles de Kilómetros de allí, siendo acompañado por los que en otro tiempo fuesen Koromons, se postró en tierra al estar ante la presencia de Unimon, cuya figura oscura se imponía en todo el sitio. Sin voltearse a verle le preguntó con una voz de ultratumba.

-¿Y bien?

-Knightmon reapareció… –contestó, con el rostro en tierra.

-Knightmon… perfecto… falta muy poco para que los Pilares caigan.


	4. La flauta de Knightmon

**Capítulo 4: La flauta de Knightmon**

Sentado sobre la hierba, mientras admiraba los reflejos del lago, se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasara desde su última batalla, de aquel sueño no dispuesto que le mantuvo atrapado. Se enderezó y comenzó a caminar, llegando hasta la orilla, pero no se detuvo, continuó su andar hasta estar a la mitad del cuerpo de agua, sin hundirse en él, apenas tocando la superficie.

No muy lejos de él el grupo de ocho niños, ahora ya adolescentes, le miraban sin atreverse a molestarle. En verdad se sentían atraídos por ese misterioso Digimon que recientemente había entrado en sus vidas.

El nuevo amigo sacó una flauta de carrizo de su armadura y entonó suavemente una melodía. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose únicamente en el sonido, perdiéndose en el mismo. Los chicos se maravillaron, puesto que la música era muy agradable, como si se tratase de un sentimiento puro. No había palabras, no se necesitaban para comunicar algo tan bello, fue como si, por un instante, se sintieran plenos.

-Qué bello… –murmuró Mimi.

-Es el poder de la flauta de Knightmon –aclaró Gatomon.

-¿El poder de su flauta? –preguntó Tai sin dejar de mirar al Digimon.

-Según cuenta la leyenda, las melodías que salen de esa flauta pueden llegar hasta el corazón de humanos y digimons –continuó Agumon.

-Pero… algo de esta melodía es… tan triste… –murmuró cabizbajo Gomamon.

Era cierto. A pesar de la belleza de la canción, algo en ella les indicaba un gran dolor proveniente de Knightmon. Los demás digimons se miraron entre sí, si la leyenda era cierta, su amigo debería de estar sufriendo mucho por el gran precio a pagar para salvar al Digimundo.

Lentamente el sonido disminuyó hasta cesar por completo. Los ojos del digimon se abrieron, siendo tan azules como el cielo mismo. Dio media vuelta, mirando a los Niños Elegidos.

-Iremos hacia el Norte, allí debería de estar la gema –les avisó.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –preguntó Matt.

-No lo estoy, simplemente que es lo más probable. Mucho ha cambiado todo desde la última vez que estuve aquí…

Su voz era serena y llena de paz, al verle tan tranquilo se dijeron que no había motivo alguno para desconfiar de sus palabras. Si sus digimons confiaban plenamente en él, ellos también debían de hacerlo. Esperaron hasta que llegara a su lado y continuaron su caminar, teniendo como meta la parte Norte de la isla File.

-Knightmon, como antiguo guerrero debes de ser muy fuerte, me gustaría entrenar contigo –le reiteró Agumon, quien no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser discípulo del más grande Digimon.

-Agradezco su cortesía, Joven Agumon, pero la verdad es que, en lo posible, siempre es mejor evitar la violencia –dijo a media voz.

-Claro, opino igual, pero es realmente un privilegio convivir contigo y me gustaría me enseñaras a pelear para defender a mis amigos –continuó el Digimon vacuna.

-En ese caso, será un placer ser su Mentor –se detuvo, mirándole-. Sólo recuerde pelear siempre por lo correcto y de ser absolutamente necesario.

-¡Entendido! –festejó.

-¡Knightmon, yo también deseo ser entrenado por ti! –manifestó Gomamon, mientras le miraba seguro- No quería pelear con Ogremon, pero me vi obligado a ello.

-Lo que Unimon está haciendo al resto de los Digimons es… es… imperdonable –se molestó Joe, apretando los puños con la vista gacha-. Ogremon es nuestro amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la primera vez que venimos al Digimundo y él… él… jamás haría algo así… jamás nos dañaría…

-Unimon les pondrá muchas pruebas –comunicó el Digimon legendario-. Él sabe el aprecio y cariño que le tienen a todos y cada uno de los habitantes del Digimundo, por lo que los utilizará para evitar que peleen.

-Antes perdimos a muchos amigos, ¡no quiero que vuelva a pasar! –comenzó a sollozar Mimi.

-En ese caso, recuerden algo: ellos no son sus amigos, aquellos a quieres quieren están siendo controlados, únicamente derrotándolos podrán llegar hasta Unimon –les avisó, adelantándose.

-Pero… ¿por qué odia tanto a los humanos? –preguntó Kari.

Knightmon se detuvo sin voltear a verles, quedándose en completo silencio. Los demás, tanto Digimons como humanos fijaron sus pupilas en él.

-Porque… alguna vez uno lo dañó demasiado…

Sin agregar nada más, retomó la marcha.

**o0o**

Cuando llegaron hasta la parte más alta de la montaña, contemplaron que toda la isla lentamente iba perdiendo color, volviéndose gris y negro. Knightmon no dijo palabra alguna, limitándose a ver todo en silencio. Por su parte, Tai se molestó al ver que no habían estado allí para impedirlo, que nuevamente el Digimundo se hallaba en peligro a manos de un Digimon poderoso y desconocido.

-¿Dónde están el resto de los Digimons? –preguntó en voz alta Izzy- Dronimon nos dijo que los habían traído aquí, pero no veo nada.

De pronto, la piedra bajo ellos comenzó a moverse y se rompió. Los ocho elegidos junto con sus Digimons cayeron por un agujero, únicamente su nuevo amigo se mantuvo sostenido en el aire unos segundos, para después seguirles aún sin saber a dónde.

Cuando se repusieron de la caída, los chicos no podían ver nada, era un sitio oscuro donde apenas unos rayos se filtraban, aclarando que era por allí como habían entrado. Matt fue el primero en pararse, notando que la caída no era tan profunda pero que no podrían salir por donde habían entrado.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó el Ishida, ayudándoles a pararse.

-Sí –respondió Sora, a quien en ese momento ayudaba.

-El suelo no colapsó solo, era una trampa –dictaminó Izzy, revisando la dureza de la piedra y mirando arriba de sí.

-Dronimon nos mintió –se molestó Tai al darse cuenta de la situación.

-No podíamos saberlo, debíamos arriesgarnos por el resto de los Digimon –le intentó tranquilizar Joe.

-Lo mejor será no separarnos, Unimon no es como el resto de los Digimon a los que nos hemos enfrentado –aclaró Izzy.

-Creo que podemos salir volando –mencionó Tentomon.

-¡Es una buena idea! –se alegró Sora, mirando a Piyomon.

Pero, aunque lo intentaron, la luz de los Digivice no reaccionó. La tensión empezaba a subir. Tai intentó escalar varias veces, sin lograrlo. Los demás se estaban intranquilizando. Por fin, Izzy sacó su laptop, analizando el sitio en el cual se hallaban.

-Menos mal que Izzy está siempre preparado –se tranquilizó Tai.

-Así podremos tener una idea de a dónde dirigirnos –comentó T.K.

-La computadora me indica una fuerte señal electromagnética en esa dirección –señaló Izzy al frente.

-Entonces deberíamos de ir hacia allá –determinó el castaño-, si Unimon quiere pelear, entonces pelearemos.

-No podemos arriesgarnos tanto –trató de objetar Matt-, no sabemos si los Digimon podrán Digievolucionar y eso nos colocaría en gran desventaja.

-¿Sugieres quedarnos aquí? –le miró el otro.

-Sólo digo que podríamos considerar todas las opciones.

-Knightmon, has estado muy callado –le miró detenidamente Agumon.

-Yo también soy de la opinión de joven Matt… –aclaró el Digimon.

-¿Lo ves? –hizo hincapié el rubio.

-…pero comprendo la postura del joven Tai –finalizó.

-¿Nos quedaremos sentados a discutirlo o haremos algo al respecto? –se impacientó Gatomon.

-Lo mejor será arriesgarnos, aquí sentados no solucionaremos nada –dio su opinión Tai.

Los demás se miraron y comprendieron que tenía razón. Sus compañeros voltearon a ver al Digimon legendario, esperando oír su opinión.

-Vayamos, pero no nos separemos –comunicó.

T.K. sacó una linterna que llevaba para el campamento, colocándose al frente para alumbrar el camino. Así, se pusieron en marcha. A Tai le sorprendió la confianza que Knightmon despertaba en los otros, quienes seguirían las órdenes que diera y le escucharían siempre. Indudablemente para ellos era alguien muy importante y digno de respeto.

Unos minutos después se encontraron ante la salida, la cual sólo era un hoyo en la roca desde donde podía verse el bosque bajo sus pies. Los demás se sorprendieron con esto.

-Izzy, dijiste que la energía estaba al frente, ¿no es así? –volteó a verle Tai.

-Sí, no comprendo por qué no hay nada, debería de haber algo… –consultó de nuevo su laptop.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Kari.

-No lo sé… –se turbó- Algo capaz de afectar las ondas electromagnéticas de la zona, como… como…

-¿Una piedra? –le miró Agumon.

-Sí, pero debería ser de grandes proporciones –comunicó el otro.

-La hay… ¡es sobre la que estamos parada! –hizo notar Gomamon.

-No tiene lógica, no ha cambiado la composición de la roca y no se ve diferente a aquella donde caímos, ¿por qué la otra parte no afectaba el campo?

Quedaron en silencio sin saber qué contestar, esto era un misterio total. Los Digimon miraron a su compañero del pasado, mas él estaba serio e inaccesible de brazos cruzados.

Tai se agachó, tomando una pequeña piedra suelta del sitio donde estaban, la observó con detenimiento y la estrujó entre los dedos hasta hacerla polvo. Notó que la piedra tenía pequeños trozos de metal dentro, por lo que le mostró a Izzy, quien hizo un análisis en su portátil.

-Es un metal desconocido capaz de alterar las ondas… parece que se da en el fondo de ciertos volcanes, por lo que, si antes esta montaña era un volcán activo, explicaría su presencia, ya que seguramente se hallaba sólo en su chimenea –explicó rápidamente.

-Pero la Isla File no tenía volcán activo antes –aclaró Patamon.

-Las erupciones volcánicas del fondo del mar pudieron arrojar las rocas muy lejos –comentó Tentomon.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con Unimon? Si nos ha traído aquí debe tener un plan escondido –pensó en voz alta T.K.

-Si la roca desvía las ondas electromagnéticas, podría afectar a los Digivice, impidiendo la Digievolución y haciendo las cosas más difíciles para nosotros –dijo Izzy, mirando esas luces que subían al cielo.

-No… debe haber algo más… –murmuró Matt.

Los ojos rojos de varios murciélagos les contemplaban desde el cielo, luego de lo cual desaparecieron tal y como habían llegado. Sólo Tabmon permaneció allí y bajó al otro lado de la montaña sin que pudieran verle. Se posó en la rama de un árbol y sonrió de medio lado. Un brillo rojo surgió de entre el ramaje.

-¿Cómo bajaremos de aquí? –preguntó Sora, agachándose para ver mejor la altura a la que se hallaban.

-Quizás Palmon podría usar Hiedra Venenosa para bajarnos –sugirió Agumon.

-Está demasiado alto –respondió la otra.

-Chicos, si sólo querían dejarnos varados, podrían fácilmente dejarnos en la cima, en vez de ello, se tomaron la molestia de tenernos exactamente en este túnel, ¿por qué? –preguntó a los demás Matt– Es obvio que los Digimon no están aquí, ellos saben que lo descubriríamos de inmediato, ¿qué planean con ello?

-En este túnel tenemos menos oportunidades de defendernos, como podría ocurrir en campo abierto –dijo Joe.

-¿Un ataque aéreo? –miró Patamon el cielo.

-¿O por detrás? –se giró Tai.

-¿Qué tal ambos? –oyeron de pronto.

Una serpiente viscosa roja con negro en el túnel y un ave parecida a un cuervo en el cielo les salieron al encuentro.

-Son Aspmon y Coraxmon –gritó Piyomon.

Si los Digimon atacaban al mismo tiempo estaban en problemas, sus camaradas no podían Digievolucionar para enfrentarlos y no había escape posible. Indudablemente habían caído en una trampa.

-Esto se ve mal… –murmuró molesto Tai.

-¡Llama… infernal! –lanzó su ataque Aspmon, la serpiente.

-¡Ráfaga… helada! –le imitó Coraxmon.

Los ataques con gran poder fueron hacia ellos, los Digivice no reaccionaban y sabían que estaban a su merced. Los Digimon se colocaron entre Aspmon y Coraxmon y sus camaradas, lanzando sus propios ataques, con lo cual el impacto fue mínimo, aunque sí los lastimó mucho.

-¡¿Estás bien, Agumon? –se preocupó Tai, corriendo a su lado.

-Tai… perdona… no somos tan fuertes… –se disculpó Agumon.

-Su nivel es Mega –aclaró Tentomon–, son muy poderosos para atacarlos sin Digievolucionar.

Los Digimon les contemplaron sabiendo que estaban a su merced, con otro ataque la batalla terminaría. Los Niños Elegidos abrazaron a su compañero, estarían a su lado sin importar nada. Justo cuando se preparaban para el segundo asalto, Knightmon sacó su flauta.

-¡No podrás hacer nada, Knightmon! Sabemos que no tienes un cuerpo físico, no puedes lastimarnos –se burló Aspmon.

Sin prestar atención a sus palabras el Digimon cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar. Era una melodía suave, tranquila, fuerte. Los sirvientes de Unimon repitieron sus ataques, los Niños Elegidos cerraron sus ojos y esperaron. Para su sorpresa, nunca fueron agredidos, al abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta de que estaban a salvo, para asombro de todos.

-¡¿Cómo es posible? –gritó Coraxmon.

-Según la leyenda, la flauta de Knighton es capaz de manifestar físicamente la melodía –sonrió Agumon, notando que el Digimon seguía tocando.

-¿Cómo se llama esa pieza? –inquirió Gabumon.

Knighton se detuvo, despegando sus labios del instrumento, en un susurro contestó a su pregunta:

-"Amigos"…

-¡Cierto! –se alegró Gatomon– Por tus amigos eres más fuerte y capaz de enfrentar cualquier adversidad, así que la melodía…

-Se transforma en un escudo para protegerlos… –completó Patamon.

-Pero saben el precio… –se burló Coraxmon– Knightmon no puede interpretar una melodía dos veces.

Los Digimon se burlaron, dispuestos a atacar de nuevo cuando Knightmon tomó una decisión drástica.

-¡Salten! –ordenó.

-¡¿Estás loco? –le miró Joe– ¡Son como 70 metros! ¡Tal vez más!

-No hay otra solución… –miró a los otros.

-Espero sepas lo que haces… –susurró Tai antes de lanzarse al vacío.

Uno por uno, los demás les siguieron. El Digimon del pasado se mantuvo flotando unos instantes en el aire, mirando a sus enemigos con seriedad antes de ir tras de ellos.

-¿Les seguimos? –preguntó Coraxmon.

-No, su trabajo ya está cumplido, yo me encargo del resto… –sonrió Tabmon, apareciendo ante ellos.


End file.
